


Ready, Action

by destimushi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Hinted Sabriel, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destimushi/pseuds/destimushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean needed a memory of the only people that mattered in his life, so he picked up a camera decided to make a family film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready, Action

**Author's Note:**

> Much needed fluff, since writing is therapeutic for me. For those unfamiliar, there is a traditional Chinese saying that family portraits are bad luck, and someone always dies. That was the premise of this story.

You would think after what Dean had been through his whole life that he’d have taken heed of the warnings of an old saying sooner: never take family photos, it always ends in blood. Alas with Bobby, Jo and Ellen gone, there was only Sammy and Cas left. Dean looked down at the wrinkled photograph in his hand and wiped the tears angrily from his emerald greens. He knew this was irrational, but he’d wondered countless times what would have happened if they hadn’t taken this cursed picture, that maybe Jo would still be around, hounding them to take her on hunts, that Ellen would still be their mother hen, and Bobby…

Dean folded the picture and slipped it into his wallet once more. He wanted to remember his family, the only family he had left, but he was too damn afraid to take another picture. He took his drink of whiskey with him, taking large gulps of the fiery liquid as he paced the bunker slowly, aimlessly, until he came across Sam’s open duffle bag. Something inside caught his eye and Dean leaned down to examine the little camera closer. 

It was nothing fancy, Sam probably bought it for a past hunt and never emptied it out of his bag. Dean grabbed it and turned it on. A red blinking light came on and the screen flashed with the Sony logo before showing him an identical image of the floor in front of him, only smaller. The smile spread slowly along Dean’s slightly chapped lips as he found a new way to document what mattered the most to him, his family. 

He checked the memory card and was satisfied with the space still available, the battery was half charged, which would be more than enough for what he needed it for. Dean turned the small video panel around, facing him while pointing the camera lense in front and started walking down the hallway slowly.

“This is the bunker, our home, the only home we really knew since mom passed and dad started taking us with him on the road,” Dean’s voice was low and soothing as he moved with the camera, slow and steady. He turned to his left once to look down another corridor. “This leads to the kitchen. I make a mean burger, though pies are still a mystery to me.” 

He continued down the long hall until he came upon a closed door. He knocked, then pushed in without waiting for a reply.

“This is Sammy, my annoying little brother.”

“What the hell Dean?” Sam’s voice was slightly panicked as he looked up from his laptop. He slapped the lid shut, his eyes shone just a little too brightly, his cheeks rosy pink. “The point of knocking is to wait for an answer!”

“He’s probably watching porn on his laptop again,” Dean’s voice was laced with just a hint of humour as he teased his brother through the camera. “C’mon Sammy, smile for the camera.”

“Dude you’re recording this?”

“Yup, a little family video for when we’re old and senile.”

“Sure, if we live that long, now will you get the hell out of my room?”

“I love you too, bitch.”

“Jerk.” A pillow came flying at the camera, Dean laughed and cursed as he danced out the door, yanking it closed behind him. The screen righted as Dean held the camera up once more, continuing down the hall until he hit another room. It was his room and the door was slightly ajar. 

Dean pushed the door open slightly and Castiel’s bend over form appeared on the small LED screen. The angel hadn’t noticed his silent observer and Dean stayed still, watching him from the tiny panel. Castiel sat down on the bed, his fingers trailing over the rumpled sheets, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, just enjoying the tranquility that was Dean’s space. 

The door creaked open further as Dean pushed into the room, causing Castiel to look up, startled. Emerald greens met cobalt blues and the two simply looked at each other, their feelings conveyed though no words were spoken. 

“This is Castiel, an angel of the lord,” Dean spoke softly into the microphone on the camera. He zoomed the lense until the shot was directly on Castiel’s face, his big blue eyes stared back at him through the screen. “He gave up his faith and his life to be here, with us. With me.” 

“Dean...who are you talking to?” Castiel cocked his head slightly, radiating confused innocence. 

“Shhh,” Dean put a finger to his lips before continuing. “He walked into my life in a rain of electrical sparks. He turned my life upside down, he went to hell and betrayed heaven all for little old me. He changed everything, and for better or for worse, I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

The camera zoomed back until it captured all of Castiel once more, then the picture trembled as Dean walked into the room. A soft creak was heard, then a click as Dean pushed the door closed behind him. Castiel’s eyes never left him, his gaze switching between the camera and Dean’s eyes. 

“Sam and Cas are all the family I have left, and there is nothing in this world that I won’t do to keep them safe,” Dean continued into the camera as he moved closer to Castiel, his hand trembling slightly. “Now if old me is watching this, I hope you’re laughing at the chick flick moment, because I know I certainly will.”

Dean clicked the stop button and shut the camera screen before sitting down next to Castiel on his bed. His face was warm with embarrassment as he reached over and threaded his long slender fingers between Castiel’s. Castiel brought Dean’s fingers to his lips and pressed a tender kiss along his lover’s digits. Dean smiled bashfully, then pressed his lips to his angel’s slightly parted ones, passing his love, hope and his soul into his angel through the bridge of this one simple gesture.


End file.
